Quien es ella?
by Uit G Kunllen
Summary: Una mañana que parecia ser como todas...


-Edward, porque no te sientas y me platicas que fue lo que paso hoy?—

Mi papa es un Doctor muy ocupado, es un gran medico y la gente lo quiere mucho, yo lo quiero mucho, siempre tiene tiempo para mí y para mamá. Pero simplemente hoy no quiero hablar de lo que paso.

-Yo no sé qué fue lo que paso papá, no sé qué fue lo que me sucedió, no sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar.

-Porque no empiezas desde el inicio?, desde temprano, no pasa nada, solo quiero saber que fue lo que paso.

Solo soy un niño de 10 años que tuvo un mal día en la escuela, bueno realmente no fue malo, todo iba muy bien, llevaba mi tarea bien hecha, limpia y mi mochila en orden, no había olvidado nada, mi mamá me había dado un rico desayuno, me había puesto de acuerdo con mi amigo Jasper desde la tarde de ayer, para lo que íbamos a jugar a la hora del recreo, así que no tenia de que preocuparme en la escuela no?

Pero todo cambio, desde que mi mama y yo llegamos a la escuela, siempre nos encontrábamos a Jasper, a su mamá y a su hermano mayor Emmett en la entrada, siempre llegamos a la misma hora, es como si nuestras mamás se pusieran de acuerdo por ser amigas, pero sé que no es así pues yo un día se lo pregunte a la mía; hoy ellos no estaba ahí, mamá me dijo que no me preocupara, que tal vez se les había hecho tarde, o que tal vez ya habían llegado que sería mejor que entrara a la escuela y fuera a mi salón.

Así lo hice, entre a mi salón, y Jasper no estaba ahí, ni sus cosas, tal vez sí se les había hecho tarde, pero paso el tiempo y la campana sonó, y el no llego, me empecé a poner nervioso, nunca antes había faltado Jasper a la escuela, bueno, solo una vez, hace dos años cuando nos mojamos con la manguera por accidente mientras tratábamos de lavar el carro de mamá y los dos nos enfermamos de gripe; pero fue la única vez que los dos faltamos a clases.

Momentos después de que a señorita Harris empezara la clase, alguien toco a su puerta, pensé que era Jasper, que venía muy tarde y el director por ser la primera vez, le había dado permiso de entrar, pero no era Jasper, pero si era el director McMillan que venía acompañado de una niña de cabello castaño, tenía la cabeza agachada, hablo por unos minutos con la señorita Harris antes de dirigirse a nosotros.

-Bien chicos, les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera de clases, ella es Isabella por favor háganla sentir a gusto.

El director se fue, y la señorita Harris se acerco a Isabella y le sonrió.

-Bienvenida Isabella, por favor toma asiento junto a Alice, ya iras conociendo a tus compañeros durante el día.

Isabella levanto la cara para ver quién era Alice que levantaba la mano emocionada, pero al ver que todos la estábamos mirando su cara casi tan blanca como la nieve se puso tan roja como un tomate, se apresuro a caminar hacia donde se iba a sentar.

La señorita Harris continuo dando la clase, yo trataba de poner atención, hacia mi mayor esfuerzo, pero algo me lo impedía, y era ella, Isabella, cada vez que tenía que mirar al frente, mi mirada se desviaba hacia donde ella estaba sentada, su cabello parecía tan suave, café como la tierra mojada después de una tarde de lluvia. Tenía que hacer algo, pero por fin logre poner atención durante el resto de la mañana.

El recreo llego, salimos en orden hacia el patio de juegos, me senté en la banca que siempre nos sentámos Jasper y yo a tomar el lonche que nos mandaban nuestras mamás e intercambiábamos aquellas cosas que no nos gustaban y que al otro sí. Desde ahí pude ver como Alice le presentaba a Isabella a las demás niñas y jugaban con ella. Y yo me olvide de todo, de mi lonche, de Jasper que no estaba, de los demás amigos con los que solíamos jugar, de todo lo que me rodeaba, solo estaba ella, con su hermosa sonrisa que alumbraba como el sol.

Y de pronto, mi mundo cambio, ella me miro y me sonrió, pude ver sus ojos grandes y cafés como el chocolate, y cuando le sonreí de vuelta se puso otra vez roja como un tomate, si ahora era un tomate con unos hermosos ojos de chocolate.

Volví a la tierra al escuchar mi nombre

-Edward, quieres jugar con nosotros Futbol?

-Claro Aro, porque no?

Tenía que hacer algo, no me podía quedar viendo todo el día a una niña, eso no lo hacen los niños. Después de un rato de estar jugando, vi como Jake que estaba en el equipo contrario al mío se cuchicheaba algo con Sam uno de sus amigos, ellos son los malos de la escuela, bueno, no es que sean realmente malos, pero es que les gusta hacer muchas travesuras a todos los niños de la escuela, sobre todo a las niñas, les gusta verlas llorar.

Y fue cuando lo vi, corrió decididamente hacia donde estaba Isabella pero que le pasaba? El partido estaba hacia el otro lado, paso a su lado dándole un fuerte empujón que la tiro hacia atrás justo a un charco de lodo, ahí fue cuando ya no supe que paso, cuando vi estaba encima de Jake, pegándole con todas mis fuerzas hasta que llegaron los profesores a separarnos.

Nos llevaron a la dirección, el director hablo con los dos, ninguno dijo gran cosa, y por ser la primera pelea de los dos, solo nos pusieron en detención por una semana completa y por supuesto llamaron a nuestras mamas para contarles lo sucedido.

-Eso fue lo que sucedió papá, lo siento mucho, no sé que me paso.

-No te preocupes Edward, solo procura no meterte en mas líos, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo papá. No me vas a castigar?

-Creo que tendrás suficiente con tu semana de detención en la escuela y con ayudar a Jasper a tomar los apuntes en la escuela y con su tarea por las tardes.

Jasper, mi amigo, me había olvidado totalmente de él.

-Porque le tengo que ayudar con su tarea?

-Tuvo un accidente esta mañana cuando se bajaba de la litera y se rompió el brazo, lo atendí esta mañana en el hospital y le tuve que poner un yeso.

Pobre jasper, al menos se iba a librar de la tarea, yo iba a tener el doble, la mía y la de él, pero no estuvo el castigo tan mal, lo volvería a hacer por una sonrisa de Isabella.

-Hola Jasper, como está tu brazo?

-Buenos días señora Cullen, mi brazo esta mejor, gracias.

-Me alegro, bueno chicos adentro de la escuela y pórtense bien.

Caminamos juntos los tres Jasper, Emmett y yo hacia adentro de la escuela por el amplio pasillo.

-Y bien, que paso de interesante ayer en nuestra ausencia?

-Lo normal, todo fue normal Emmett, no vemos mas tarde.

Jasper y yo tomamos nuestro lugar en el salón y fue cuando ella llego y me sonrió y yo le sonreí

-Quien es ella?—Me pregunto Jasper

-Ella… ella es el amor de mi vida.

FIN

Hola aqui les dejo este pequeño minific, espero que les guste, no olviden dejar sus quejas comentarios, dudas etc.

besos

Uit G


End file.
